


Levi's Road in Discovering Drama Cds

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business man Levi, Daddy Kink, Dominant!Levi, Drama cds, Eren's a sweetheart, Eren's a voice actor, M/M, and a hungry bae, bottom!Eren, domestic life, jealous Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's boyfriend, Eren, is a voice actor. He had seen his lover's name being incorporated with bl cds a couple of times, but he never got the chance to watch them. That is until one day, he has finally come to discover what these drama cds are.<br/>and yeah, he's going to wreck Eren's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levi's Road in Discovering Drama Cds

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry. This is truly a self-indulgent one shot born from my Uke-Eren needs.  
> I know I should update my other fic, but there's not enough bottom Eren, with a wild jealous Levi to ravish that pretty bottom.  
> *sigh* I wonder what would be my mom's reaction if she ever found out of my works fufufu. (Sorry mom.)
> 
> Still unbeta'd, (poor me) So please forgive any mistakes!  
> Hope you guys enjoy!!!! ^^

Levi had been particularly aware of Eren's job as a voice actor. Though it's just the fundamental knowledge and some other facts Hanji had spilled out. They used to tease him before he had mustered the courage to ask out the beautiful brunette, which had successfully led to more unforgettably wonderful dates.

When they established their relationship Eren gave him a whole ramble, explaining some complications that might have come to arise in relation to his work. He was quite well-known in the industry and his projects were lining up to him, with conventions and interviews taking up his time. Not to mention the time it required for so many recordings to finish that led to lonely nights, which quite frankly Levi had so solemnly experienced and endured without Eren to warm his bed and to snuggle into that soft personal heater because he was in another city, sometimes country.

But nevertheless, he was happy that Eren belonged to him. That whenever the inquisitions about his relationship were asked, the brunette never hesitated to declare that he was committed, though if asked who held his heart he will always answer with a devilishly sly smile and the cutest expression, "Its a secret!"

There were only a few selected number of people that knew about them. The media had no idea nor lead to gather anything about them since they didn't want anyone to interfere with their relationship. It was a good thing that their friends, yes even Hanji(hard to believe as it is),kept their lips sealed whenever suspiciously gossip hungry people would approach them to gather information about the known actor that was seen numerous times at their cafe. Also Eren was entitled with skills in the art of disguise and with Levi's mafia boss like disposition, it made it hard for people to track them down and locate their humble abode.

It wasn't a surprise to Levi that many people wanted to know more about the rising actor of the entertainment industry. Besides the fame, Eren was a complete eye catcher. Beautiful caramel skin complemented the adorably messy chocolate locks. But his eyes had been the most captivating feature, with its vibrancy and exotic color of the Caribbean ocean. And that voice, heaven knew what wonders it did to him, it was no wonder why people try to pry themselves in his lover's life.

Being a voice actor, Eren had performed various roles, mostly voicing angry and brash teenagers or airhead perverts. Levi's very proud of his lover being able to portray so many characters, the variety of it only made him to watch more animes that Eren had starred of.  He developed a liking to anime because of his boyfriend, most especially if Eren's a character in there even for a split second.

But sometimes it can't be helped if Levi got overly jealous of people being paired to his Eren, particularly this time. After checking his mails and presentations for upcoming meetings, he browsed through the internet anything related to his lover (call him a stalker it's not like he hadn't label of himself of that). He was missing his ray of sunshine whom just left fifteen minutes ago for groceries.

Upon his search, he looked over the links, glaring at some which he knew would direct him to fan sites with Eren being paired to other voice actors. He rewatched few videos of his favorite animes and interviews until a familiar thumbnail caught his attention on the recommendation list.

He always wondered what bl cds were but every time he tried to watch them, Eren would somehow miraculously pop up and convince him to watch something else or distract his attention until his head drowned with thoughts of Eren's gorgeous legs and pretty lips that the video was forgotten to the corners of Levi's mind.

He had concluded that it might be something his lover was embarrassed of.  But it made it all the more intriguing, what could make his Eren embarrassed in something he took pride in doing.

Giving up to his curiosity, he clicked the video icon and hoped that Eren wouldn't appear so suddenly to stop him. As it played, he realized that it was an audio drama with the subtitles on display, making it easier to for him to understand.

Levi almost jumped on his seat, his heartbeat speeding up a notch as he heard Eren's voice through his earphones. The boyish voice had this underlying sadness and meekness, that just made Levi's stomach flutter with how cute and submissive Eren sounded. The plot was considerably good too. He doesn't understand why Eren was so keen on him not to watch it.

His lover was voicing Yuki, a timid high school student whom had a best friend named Hatano. The theme was simple yet Levi liked the mundane direction of the story. That is, until suddenly it took a different turn.

"Yuki, Im in love with you. Always has, always will be." Hatano's voice declared suddenly, catching his complete attention.

Listening intently now to his boyfriend's flabbergasted sputtering, he edged closer to the screen suddenly finding himself a bit confused. Why did his best friend say that? Was this some sort of plot twist? A prank maybe? Hatano was a bit of a jokester after all.

There was a loud thud indicating that the bodies had fallen to the floor, a wet smacking sound followed thereafter and something more that brought shivers down his spine.

He knew that sound. He craved it amidst their lustful craze in heated nights with his lover. Though it was more breathy, altered by the youth of Eren's character but Levi couldn't possibly be wrong.

It was Eren's moan. He was sure of it.

Anger boiled inside his chest,  jaw tensing as possessiveness churned through his blood. the sounds of lips smacking and Eren's pleas of resistance  blaring through his ears and a menacing growl rumbled over his chest.

He knew that none of this were actually carried out in reality, but the thought of another man hearing that precious voice enlaced with pleasure ignited the hot coals of jealousy. Not to mention 10 other drama cds with the same co-star?! The vehement thoughts ran wild on his mind. He was going to kill this bastard

But amidst his rage, a particular part of his body was beginning to harden, reacting to his lover's voice. It was second nature for Levi's body to be affected with even the softest hint of a mew from Eren's lips. His body would automatically burn with heat and desire to dominate his submissive lover and now, he needed Eren to show how much love he was going to receive once he return home.

Unbeknownst to him, Eren had already been back from the supermarket, unloading and sorting the groceries. The brunette meandered through the halls in search for Levi and as soon as he caught sight of the raven haired man in their room, a bright smile broke into his lips. He sauntered across the room, giving a warm hug around the muscular back and placing a kiss on Levi's left cheek.

"I'm home honey!"Eren greeted and the lack of response made his brows furrow in worry and confusion with lips jutted into a pout. He looked over the man's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the laptop screen.

Emerald eyes widened instantly, a streak of warm heat bloomed over his cheeks as he recognized the video on the page. The man in his arms shuffled, turning to him while plucking off his earphones. An ominous aura was shedding off the strong frame, grey eyes sharp and narrowed to a ravenous glare.

"Levi, wait I can - umpf!" His words were swallowed by the older man's voracious mouth, tongue attacking his cavern in deliberate thrusts,  demanding and dominating him until he melted into the kiss, keeping his mouth open so to be seized by Levi's appendage.

"You're mine! " Levi growled as the brunette's t-shirt was harshly pulled off to expose the smooth caramel skin that he had been obsessing since the first day they've met. He knew that whatever explanation that Eren was about to offer had transitioned to moans and mewls by his advancements.

It would only be him to make Eren weak with pleasure, to draw out those precious sounds as he ravish his lover's body until the other will surrender completely comporting and obedient to his will.

Working his hand down to Eren's chest, he teased the perky nipples by squeezing them lightly and rolling his thumb over the sensitive nubs with the slightest hint of pressure to coax the sentient body to ache for more.

Eren shuddered, chest stuttering for air as he gasped loudly under the sweet waves of pleasure and writhed against the older man. Impatient and needy moans slipped through open lips, and Eren lifted his body closer to Levi.

Levi smirked in satisfaction, loving the way his lover squirmed to his touches, and pressing himself to ask for more. He loved giving pleasure to Eren, delighted by the thought of being able to make Eren feel good and claim him as his in the most raw, sensual yet passionate lovemaking. So to oblige his lover's silent request, he latched his tongue to the left nipple, sucking it eagerly and watched through lidded eyes how Eren came undone with a loud wanton moan.  He loved how sensitive Eren was, despite the countless times they had mind blowing sex, the brunette was as responsive and delicate as a virgin.

"You're mine, everything you are and have, this sounds" he growled and pinched a brown nub to elicit a broken cry "this body, belongs only to me".

His hungry mouth seized Eren's once again, but this time it wasn't harsh and dominating like the previous. It was slow, lavishing him carefully with a deep mouthed kiss, the emotions behind his actions were enough to drown the brunette into submission.

"Y-yours angh! Levi o-only yo-ours!" Eren mewled over Levi's lips, replying the raven-haired with the same fervor and carding his fingers over the ebony locks and the bristles of his undercut.

Any cloth obscuring the caramel skin were discarded to a messy pile on the floor and Eren laid limp and awaiting his lover's next move.

Steely gray eyes scrutinized the image of his bare lover who was lying so submissive and vulnerable. Eren was a complete mess with their feverish foreplay, and it was all his to feast upon and imprint them to memory.

Slipping off his grey v-neck, he shuffled closer to his lover and spread those gorgeous caramel legs so he can position himself in between. Green eyes raked over his sculptured muscles, and he felt a wave of pride as Eren feasted at the sight of his rippling flesh.

"Like what you see love?" he crooned, ghosting his fingers on the soft thighs that quivered by his touch. "Now, tell me Eren, why did you hide about those drama cds? Is it because you made those pretty sounds with another man?" He wrapped his fingers around the leaking arousal, squeezing it tightly and stroked in an agonizingly slow pace. Eren let out a piteous whine and tried to move his hips in search for that sweet friction but Levi's other hand pinned him unto the bed.

" Are you scared that I might get mad of you? No love, not in the slightest am I mad at you, rather I'm going to make you feel my love until my name's the only thing you'll know." With that he swallowed Eren's member, sucking and licking skillfully until Eren was nothing but an image of debauchery.

"Angh! Lev -Ahh! Levi! I'-I'm sorry I nghh thaat I didn't tell you-ah! I'm just - its embarrassing ahh! Levi not there! That's dirty!" Eren squirmed as his lover's mouth left his cock and a wet tongue dipped inside his hole. The deft appendage laved his insides until he's accordingly wet for two fingers to slip easily and stretch his walls. Toes curling, he let out a choked cry as Levi purposefully pressed on his prostate.

The fingers left him suddenly, and through dampened lashes he watched Levi unzip his pants and pulled out the impressive cock standing in full attention.

Their lips smacked lasciviously and the tip of Levi's length breached the tight ring of his entrance. "Levi! Ah it hurts!" Eren cried and the older man's movements stopped halfway.

Harsh warm breaths fanned Eren's neck, and Levi diverted his attention by the hypnotizing movements of his tongue over right his collarbone, and the soft flesh of his jaw. The tense muscles of the broad shoulders underneath his palms only divulged him with the fact of how much Levi was struggling in holding himself back. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to relax and focused on the sucking sounds of Levi's lips. The older man was eagerly littering love marks and bit on the expanse of flushed skin of his torso. 

With his mind averted from the pain, Levi penetrated further inside, groaning once he was sheathed down to the hilt. It was so hard not thrust himself in and out of Eren's luxurious tight walls in reckless abandon. The sensible heat encasing his cock was heavenly but he preferred not to permit his carnal needs to overwhelm him and hurt his lover.

Gently moving, he set a languid pace and watched Eren's features melt into pleasure. It entranced him almost to the point of obsessive adulation as the delectable lips were open for air and singing in unadulterated bliss. The younger male looked so perfectly vulnerable and wrecked that an electrifying shiver thrilled his spine. Finally picking up speed, he impaled his throbbing girth and hit that sensitive bundle which sent Eren reeling in the bursting euphoria of stimulated  nerves. His back arching off the bed and Levi latched his hands over the slim hips, pulling Eren harder and deeper until the smacks of skin against skin accompanied their lustful melody.

"Levi! Too go-ood! I can't- anymore! Cumming!" Eren warned , voice hoarse and broken. With a high pitched cry, the brunette released himself, splattering his fluids unto their chests. Levi could only groan his lover's name and plunged deep as he painted the constricting walls with his own seed. Overcomed with fatigue, he collapsed on his lover's hammering chest, savoring the fulfillment and bliss of their lovemaking.

A breathy laugh echoed in Levi's ears and he looked up to be kissed by Eren on the lips."Oh Levi, you were jealous were you." The younger male crooned playfully, and Levi rubbed his softening dick on Eren's sweet spot as retaliation to the cheeky comment. "Angh! ah Calm down Levi, I was just kidding. Though I'm not sure if I get what you truly meant by "showing your love". could you please make me feel your love again?" The words were spoken in a sultry voice underlined with need, and Eren's long legs were now wrapped around him. The contracted vessels on his cock suddenly distended with warm blood, and the fatigue was replace by a strong desire to dominate. "Oh? Well, we can't have that can we? Seems like I have to show you in every position possible the love I have for you". With a promise, Levi flipped them over with Eren sitting on his cock, and started to thrust further the sensitive cavern.

 Needless to say, they ended up doing it the whole morning. And as they slept, they had the slightest hint of a smile on their lips, fingers intertwined and bodies connected as one.

 


End file.
